Modern Cinderella (One Shot) part 1
by marirosa1979
Summary: I love Leddie! I thought I would include Leddie. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Cinderella and this idea came to mind. Read and Review, part 2 will be ready soon!**

**Modern Cinderella**

**Once upon a time in Tarzana California in a small bungalow in a cute neighborhood lived a beautiful 18 year old girl; her name was Loren Tate. She was a senior in High School, and she loved writing music and singing -which was her favorite part of the day after all of her chores were done. Her dream was to become a musician. That's all she thought about.**

**She attended Charter High school with an amazing Music program which encouraged her to pursue her dream, so she continued writing songs and singing. Her mom had married Don Masters; he had two daughters Adrianna and Chloe. Her mom had been in a terrible car accident and was in the hospital; Don took advantage of that and had Loren do every single chore in the house and cook every single meal too. His daughters did nothing; they made Loren do everything.**

**Loren still managed to do all her homework and keep her grades at A + level; she was grateful to have her best friend Melissa Sanders. **

**Mel stopped by after school to see Loren. "I thought you were going to sign up for Eddie Duran's song writing contest?"**

"**I was Mel; there was a long line of girls waiting, and I have so much to do here at home."**

"**Yes, I saw them; but none of them have the talent that you have Lo."**

"**I know; but if I don't finish laundry, Don will be very upset."**

"**Lo how can you let him treat you like this?"**

"**If I don't do what he or his daughters want, I won't be able to go see my mom."**

"**Nora should know what he's doing to you!"**

**Loren was petrified. "No Mel, please don't."**

"**Then you better sign up for that contest; you'll get to meet Eddie Duran."**

**Loren sighed. "I love Eddie Duran."**

"**So you'll do it tomorrow at school; I know you can win this Lo."**

"**I will Mel."**

"**As one of the finalists you will perform at MK, and Eddie will help the winner get a music contract with his label."**

"**Mel that would be a dream come true."**

**Adrianna and Chloe walked in. "Oh yes, princess Loren will win Eddie's heart." Both were laughing as they made fun of Loren. "Can you picture her winning?"**

"**Oh yes, dream on Loren; you will never amount to anything!"**

**Chloe threw a bag at her. "I need these blouses ironed Loren, so hurry up."**

**Mel cringed stepping in from of her. "Why don't you do it?"**

"**Because Daddy said that was Loren's job; now move out of my way."**

**Mel turned towards Loren. "Just give me the ok, and I will beat these two to a pulp!"**

"**No Mel, it's ok, I'll do it."**

**Mel was very upset. "I can't understand why you let them do this to you?"**

"**I need to see my mom and call her Mel; if I don't, Don won't let me."**

"**Here let me help you."**

**They folded some clothes. "Lo where is the video I did of you singing the latest song you wrote?"**

"**It's in the CD."**

**Mel checked her phone. "You know we can enter the contest online and include the video."**

"**No Mel, I'll just fill the form out tomorrow; I'll be right back, and I'm putting these clothes away."**

**Loren left the room and Mel logged onto the computer; she quickly filled out the form and included the video of Loren singing one of her songs, Mel chose the one Loren had written for Eddie. She finished and hit the send button. Loren walked back in. **

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Just dusting your furniture Lo, you have to let me help you."**

**Meanwhile:**

**Jake and Tracy were inundated with contestants sending their forms into their office, either through email or regular mail.**

**Eddie smiled as he saw them looking through all of the emails and letters. "Who's picking the top 15?"**

"**Kelly will look through every single entry and she will suggest some and then you Eddie get to pick at MK."**

**Eddie smiled. "I have the best part, can't wait to help make someone's dream come true."**

**Kelly walked in with her iPad. "Some of the contestant's send video's attached to their songs, so far I love her voice."**

**She played a little of the song. "I'm not allowed to give her name but she's my winner so far." **

**Eddie got closer to Kelly. "Who is it?"**

"**Sorry I can't show her face or name, but I love her voice, the form says she wrote this song listen."**

**("They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth. But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird, I'm lost for words, falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach..")**

**Kelly stopped the song. Jake and Tracy along with Eddie were mesmerized by her voice. "Wow, that's the voice of an angel."**

**Kelly moved her eye brows up and down. "Did I tell you guys I love my job?"**

**She walked away. Eddie looked at Jake and Tracy. "I'm so glad I don't have her job."**

**Kelly walked into her office. She smiled and pressed save on her iPad, this was one of the 15 finalist; she looked at all the videos she still had to see. "Fourteen and counting."**

**Meanwhile Loren returned from visiting her mom. She went into her room and finished her homework and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She frowned as she saw the sink full of dirty dishes and messy pots all over the stove.**

"**Oh no, I know I left this kitchen spotless." Don walked in. "Why so much mess Loren?"**

"**Don I cleaned this kitchen earlier, I'm sure your daughters were here."**

"**I'm sure they were, my girls are so messy, and thank God you're here to help."**

"**Don it's not fair, I have homework and I cook and clean and wash and iron."**

**Don let out a sarcastic laugh. "So you're like our modern Cinderella huh? I'm sure your prince will come galloping in his white horse to rescue you."**

**Loren downcast her eyes and wiped the tears streaming down her cheek. "Nothing is fair anymore."**

**And once again she started to wash dishes and clean the kitchen mess her step sisters had left behind.**

**Kelly worked non stop for several days until she finally picked the top 15 finalist. An email was send to all of the contestants that were the finalist. **

**Loren was in her locker getting her books to go home. Mel came running. "Lo wait!"**

"**Mel I'm still here, what's up?"**

"**Look Lo…You're finalist!"**

**Loren eyes widen. "Wait what? How? I never had time to enter the contest?"**

**Mel smiled. "I knew you wouldn't, so I entered the contest for you, and it paid off, I knew you would be in the finalist Lo!"**

**Loren was trying to breathe. "Omg Mel, you did this?"**

"**Yes Lo, you have what it takes to win; I knew you would, and I know you're going to win this contest."**

**Loren held on to Mel's iPad. "Ok so now what?"**

"**You'll be getting the official Eddie Duran Email with all of the instructions as to what to do."**

"**Ok..i can do this Mel, I know I can."**

"**Yes Lo, this is your chance, I know you're going to win, your voice is beautiful and you write the most amazing songs."**

**Loren smiled. "Thanks Mel." She hugged her; she was the one always there in Loren's toughest moments.**

"**Lo you're going to need a new dress, I mean you have to look your best, Eddie will be there."**

"**I know, I have some money saved, I can use that, but I can't take it home, I'm sure Adrianna and Chloe would do something, I'm not going to tell them anything about the contest."**

"**Good idea Lo, we'll go after school and get what you need little by little, you have to look perfect that night."**

**Loren smiled and blushed. "The thought of meeting Eddie is a dream come true."**

"**Lo all of your dreams will come true."**

**A few days later Mel received the email containing everything Loren would need to do to get ready for the contest. Loren would sing her winning song and a new song and it was a formal event, each finalist will be wearing a mask, Eddie can't see the winner until she's announced. She can take one more person with her. Loren smiled and looked at Mel. "You know you're coming?"**

"**I wouldn't miss it for the world Lo."**

**After school Loren and Mel would go shopping for her dress and shoes and all the accessories she would need for the big day. **

**She would then get home and do her chores, make dinner and start her homework, Don and the girls always arrived just in time to eat and leave Loren the mess to clean up. **

**This time Don got ready to leave. Loren noticed. "Are you going to see my mom?"**

"**Yes, she's starting therapy, Dr. need to see me there."**

"**Can I go?"**

"**No you have laundry to do and I need my shirts ironed."**

"**I can do it after I come back, it's been a while since I visited mom."**

"**You get to cal her, that should be enough."**

"**I want to see my mom Don I don't need your permission!"**

"**No and don't you ever raise your voice at me again and don't you dare say anything to her about what goes on at home."**

**Loren downcast her eyes, slowly wiping away the tears that streamed down her cheeks, how could someone be so mean? **

**The big day for Loren finally arrived. She was done with all of her chores. She was looking through the copy Mel gave her as she left her room. **

**It was a very special night for Loren, as she took the stairs down to the kitchen she dropped the paper she had in her hand. Adrianna picked it up. "What is this?"**

"**It's mine Adrianna, please give it back."**

"**What you entered Eddie Duran's concert?"**

"**Can I have my paper back?"**

**Chloe walked in. "What's going on?"**

**Adrianna was laughing as she handed her sister the piece of paper.**

"**Loren entered Eddie Duran's contest."**

**They both laughed harder. "You've got to be kidding Loren, there's no way you would win."**

"**I'm a finalist."**

"**So, that doesn't mean you're going to win, wait until Eddie hears you singing."**

**Don walked in getting ready to leave. "What's all the noise about?"**

**Both girls turned to show him Loren's paper. "Loren entered Eddie Duran's concert, she thinks she can win!"**

**Don grabbed the paper. "What do you mean you entered?"**

"**I did and I'm one of the 15 finalists."**

**He threw the paper at her. "You're not going."**

"**But I'm a finalist, I have to be there."**

"**I just said you did, I'm going out of town and when I get home at midnight, you better be in your bed."**

"**Don it's not fair, I won, I'm expected to be there."**

"**Well you're not going." He turned to face his daughters. "You two can go to MK, a friend gave me tickets to the show."**

"**Oh daddy, you're the best." They hugged him.**

**Loren cringed. She realized he was serious. "Don I can't miss this contest."**

"**Well I said you're not going, you have chores and homework to do, go and get ready to start."**

**Loren ran to her room and called Mel and told her all about it. Mel wasn't one to give up on her friend. "Don't worry Lo, you're going, hurry and finish up and I'll come get you and you can get ready here with me."**

"**But he's going to be home by midnight and I have to be here."**

"**Don't worry, we're going to make it work for you and you'll be in bed by midnight."**

"**He gave his daughters tickets, they're going to see me there."**

"**You have to wear a mask and I will find a way to get rid of them you have to trust me Lo, we can do this, you're going to win, you'll see."**

**Don left for his meeting and after Loren was done with all of her chores Mel picked her and took her to her house to get ready, Lisa Mel's mom also helped Loren get ready, She wore a beautiful sparkling royal blue dress that sat just above her knees. Her accessories matched perfectly and Lisa suggested Loren wear her hair wavy, her make-up was just perfect. She showed Mel her new lyric book where she had transferred all of her songs onto. "I love it Lo, great idea to keep every song you write on this beautiful leather book."**

"**Thanks Mel."**

**Both girls left and arrived at MK, Loren registered and she was given a feather mask to wear. All 15 contestants were there, all of the girls were taken to a back room. The judges were Eddie Duran and his parents Katy and Max Duran. Loren was worried about her step sisters catching her there at MK. Mel noticed when Chloe and Adrianna walked in and with the help of Grace the bar tender they tricked the girls to walk down stairs to meet Eddie, they were given a glass of spiked lemonade and told to sit and wait for Eddie.**

**Grace was Lisa's best friend and even though she could get into trouble, she went along and helped Mel, she ran back to Loren.**

"**It's all set Lo, your ugly step sisters are downstairs, they think they're going to meet Eddie."**

"**Mel what if you get caught?"**

"**No one will get caught, now get ready to throw down and win this gig."**

**Eddie was on stage. He announced the order in which each contestant would perform, each girl was given a number, no names would be released just yet until the very end.**

**One by one each girl went up to the mic and performed. Loren was LT107, she kept a close eye on the clock, she had to be home by midnight. When it was her turn, she sang MIGHT AS WELL BE MARS as her first song and also performed the song she had just written FLOW. Eddie was left speechless, he recognized her as the girl whose song he heard when Kelly played it for him on her iPad a few weeks back.**

**All girls were done, Loren kept her eyes on the clock, it kept ticking closer and closer to midnight. Eddie and his parents went into the back room to discuss who the winner was. After 20 minutes they exited the room, Eddie took to the stage again. **

"**We have a winner, 5****th**** place will take a price waiting by Kelly and so will 4****th**** place and so on."**

**He announced from 5****th**** place until it came time to announce the winner. **

"**And our first place winner is LT107!" Loren's eyes widen. She had won! Suddenly she heard two loud girls coming from the side area of MK, they were pretty loud. Loren turned to see Adrianna and Chloe yelling and almost tripping asking for Eddie. "Where is Eddie Duran? They continued to ask as they brought attention to themselves and everyone turned to see what the noise was all about. "We were told he was going to meet with us?"**

**Loren panicked and ran dropping her lyric book. With all the commotion they caused Eddie turned to see that his winner was gone, he walked to where she had been standing and all he saw was a lyric book.**

**Part 2 will conclude this Leddie fairytale. Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys thanks again for taking time to read this 2 part one shot. Please review; every time you do I'm inspired to write more!

Modern Cinderella (One shot ) Part 2

**There was Chaos everywhere at MK, Loren's step sisters made a huge scene. **

**Eddie Picked up the lyric book; all he could think off was that beautiful brunette that caught his attention the moment she started to sing; he tried to follow her but other girls were getting in his way trying to hug and kiss him. When he finally reached the door; she was gone.**

**Meanwhile:**

**Loren arrived home; she rushed through the streets; she sat in the car trying to catch her breath and wondered how she got there so fast. She got out of the car and ran to her room and got ready for bed and sat to recover from all of the running she had to do to get home before Don did; her phone rang. It was Mel. "Lo you realize you won?"**

"**Yes I know I can't worry about that right now; if Don comes home and I wasn't in my room I would never hear the end of it and he would have grounded me for life."**

"**Everyone is looking for you; even Eddie."**

"**I'll worry about it later Mel, I hear Don's car pulling in."**

**She quickly got into bed and pretended to close her eyes; Don walked in and dropped his bags on the floor, before he was headed up the stairs when the door slammed opened. It was his pitiful daughters.**

"**How was the party?"**

**Adrianna rolled her eyes. "I don't know, we were told we were going to meet Eddie Duran and nothing, they made us wait and wait."**

"**Ugh, it was horrible daddy, he never came."**

"**Now what made you think he would?"**

"**I don't know, we were told to wait in this room and he would come, but when we finally got out, we saw a winner had been chosen in the contest."**

**Don looked up the stairs. "You didn't see Loren there did you?"**

"**No, there was no sign of her."**

"**I'm going to make sure she's in her room."**

"**We'll come with you." Both girls trailed behind him and walked into Loren's room. "See she's here."**

**Don smiled. "Both of you head to bed girls, it's very late already."**

**Meanwhile at MK:**

"**So now what?" Asked Kelly as she sat looking through her papers.**

"**We could make the runner up the winner." Replied an anxious Jake.**

"**No!" Eddie stepped in front of them. "She won for a reason, she had the best voice and the best songs, and I want her."**

"**But she left."**

"**I have her lyric book; looking through it she's very talented; look at all of these songs, she has what it takes."**

**Jake turned towards Kelly. "So who won?"**

"**The name would be revealed tonight, I only had the code name they were given."**

**Eddie made it clear. "We have to find her! I think if we use her lyric book we will find her!"**

**Jake took his phone out. "So we let the media announce we need the winner to reveal who she is?"**

"**Yes, everyone knew about this contest, she will come, we will identify her through her lyric book; the real owner of this book will tell us what this contains, that way there can avoid any imposters."**

**Back in Loren's room:**

**She couldn't sleep, she was too excited; she had won the contest, but now how was she going to let Eddie Duran know she was the girl that won?**

**Her computer buzzed. She smiled; she knew it was Mel. "It's so late what are you doing up?"**

"**I know Lo; I can't sleep, you won and we have got to get you to Eddie."**

"**How can we do it? And I lost my lyric book; all of my songs were in that book."**

"**Let me think I know we can figure this out."**

"**Ok we'll talk in school tomorrow."**

**Loren hit the power button and closed her laptop; she walked over to the window as she stood there; she saw a falling star, she closed her eyes and made a wish.**

**The following morning the news was everywhere!**

**MYSTERY WINNER OF EDDIE DURAN'S CONTEST IS MISSING.**

**WHERE IS THE BRUNETTE BEAUTY?**

**SHE WON THE CONTEST AND RAN AWAY; WHERE IS THIS MODERN CINDERELLA?**

**Loren and Mel arrived at school, Loren's eyes widen; reporters were everywhere. "Mel what are they doing here?"**

"**I'm sure they know the winner comes to this school, all the contestants were from here."**

"**We have to go to MK and find out what happened to my lyric book."**

"**I can go Lo."**

"**I want to come too."**

"**What if Don finds out? It's safer if I go and ask."**

"**No Mel, I'm tired of hiding from him, we will both go; he won't be home for a while."**

**After school both girls drove to MK. There were reporters and paparazzi everywhere. And a line of girls waiting to get inside as well; Loren was worried.**

"**Mel how can we get in?"**

"**Come on; you won Lo; this is your chance to get away from Don and his witches."**

**They got off the car and walked towards MK; the reporters were so busy trying to get someone from MK to open the door; the girls were screaming for Eddie that gave Mel a chance to sneak to the back of the building; she held on to Loren's hand and pulled her towards that area before they were spotted. When they got there the back door was locked.**

**Loren cringed and looked back at her. "Ok how are we supposed to get inside?"**

**Mel looked up. "There's window up there, if you give me a lift I know we can reach it."**

"**Mel we can get arrested; that's called breaking in!"**

"**Ugh Lo then how will we get you inside?"**

**Loren rolled her eyes and helped Mel climb on the ledge of the building. "Lo I can't reach it; you'll have to push harder."**

"**Mel you realize you're not that light?"**

"**Yes I know that, just hold me for a little bit longer."**

**Both were so busy trying to reach that top window that neither heard someone walk up to them.**

"**Can I help you ladies?"**

**Both girls jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. Mel smiled. "You're Katy Duran?"**

**Katy wasn't too sure if she should trust them. "What do you want?"**

**Before Loren could say another word they heard Eddie talking to the reporters in the front of the building, he was announcing that whoever owned the lyric book would have to show proof of owning it. **

"**I need the winner to show up tomorrow night and be ready to prove she's our winner."**

**Loren and Mel looked at Katy. "Ok I guess we will come back tomorrow night."**

**Katy tried stopping them; but they were too fast for her. Loren and Mel reached the car. "Mel I could have told her right there I was the winner."**

"**No! Eddie just said tomorrow night; you'll come then; we have to get you dressed to meet him."**

"**What?"**

"**Lo he's going to be the one you have to give proof too; you can't show up looking like this; you have to look you know nicer."**

**Loren looked at her top and jeans. "What's wrong with how I look?"**

"**Never mind Loren; just wait and see."**

**When Loren got home she was surprised to find her mom there. "Mom you're home!"**

**Nora smiled. "Yes I took a cab; I tried calling Don but I can't seem to find him anywhere."**

**Loren hugged her mom and started to cry. "I missed you so much; why didn't you call me?"**

"**I know you're in school."**

"**You should have told me mom."**

"**I called Don last night and asked him to tell you."**

"**He never said anything."**

**Nora looked around. "The house looks great; has everyone helped with chores?"**

**Loren sighed and looked at Mel. "Sorry Lo but your mom has to know what's been going on here."**

**Nora furrowed her eye brows as she looked at Mel and back to Loren. "What's going on?"**

**Before Loren could stop her Mel told her how Don and his monster daughters made Loren do every single chore in the house; and how she entered Eddie's contest. Nora hugged her daughter.**

"**Sweetie I'm so sorry."**

**Loren couldn't help it and sobbed as Mel filled Nora in with all that went on while she laid in the hospital for 3 months.**

**When Don and his daughter arrived Nora was waiting for them; she had called her lawyer and filed complaints against them and asked them to leave or she would have them arrested. They had no choice but to leave; Don was insistent though.**

"**You're my wife Nora!"**

"**Not anymore; my lawyer will call your lawyer; this ends today Don."**

**Both he and his daughters packed and left; they had been free loading off of Nora for too long and treating Loren the way they did was the last straw.**

**Later that evening:**

"**Loren you're going to MK tomorrow and let the Duran's know you're the winner; there was no need for you to take off like you did after you were announced the winner."**

"**He wouldn't let me see you or talk to you if I didn't do as he told me."**

"**He's gone; it's just you and I sweetie."**

**Mel smiled. "Now get some rest; I'll be here to help you Lo; we have to be there by 7p.m."**

"**I'll be waiting and I'm ready." Loren was confident as she replied to her best friend.**

**The following evening couldn't come fast enough for Loren and Mel. She wore skinny black jeans with a silk tank top and scarf wrapped around her shoulders; Loren was simple when it came to make-up and hair; evidently her beauty was more obvious because she kept it so simple.**

"**See now this is much better Lo."**

**Loren shook her head. " I don't see a difference from yesterday."**

**They arrived at MK a half hour early; there was a long line of girls waiting. **

**Mel could have screamed. "Lo can you believe these liars? What makes them think they own your lyric book?"**

**Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I guess the thought of actually seeing Eddie face to face has them willing to do anything."**

"**Well they have no idea you're the winner; you're the one who will work with Eddie for a career of your own."**

**It was almost 7; Max and Katy opened the door to let the line of girls inside; Katy noticed Loren and smiled; she knew where she had seen her. Nora and Mel walked to get their seats.**

**Max counted the girls; he turned to his wife. "I thought there were 15 finalists?"**

**Katy smiled. "I knew this would happen; let's hope the real winner is here and we can end this whole chaotic mess."**

**As Eddie walked to the stage; one by one each girl approached him; some had the nerve to quickly kiss him and run away giggling. He sighed and turned to Jake. Jake rolled his eyes and replied.**

"**I told you this would happen; we should have made the runner up the winner."**

"**No Jake I know the real winner is in this line."**

**Katy walked to where Loren stood in line. "I saw you yesterday didn't I?"**

**Loren nodded avoiding eye contact. "Yes Mrs. Duran."**

**Katy focused on her. "You're our winner aren't you?"**

"**Yes and I can prove it."**

"**And you are?"**

**Loren smiled and took a deep breath. "Loren Tate."**

"**Come with me, there has to be over 50 girls here; this will take all night."**

**She walked towards Eddie with Loren in tow. "Excuse me ladies; you can all leave; we have our winner."**

**Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Mom we have a line of girls waiting."**

"**Eddie this is Loren Tate."**

**He looked at her and smiled; something about her made him feel warm all over.**

"**Hi Loren; can you prove this is your lyric book?"**

**She smiled and quickly named each and every song in that lyric book. He looked up back at her; you couldn't wipe that smile off his face if you tried.**

"**We finally meet Loren Tate." He extended his hand to her.**

**She blushed and was sure the butterflies were nonstop as their hands touched.**

**He turned to Jake and Kelly. "Our winner guys." **

**Kelly hugged Loren. "Are you ready for this?"**

**She smiled; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "As ready as I can be."**

**From that moment on Loren started to record all of the songs written in her lyric book: Jake and Kelly were at awe with her talent; her first album climbed the Billboard charts; she was scheduled to open for Eddie and tour with him. He loved watching her perform; they had been on the road almost a year; she had the most amazing voice; Loren was reaching Eddie's level in popularity. Nominated and attended the AMA's.**

"**You were great tonight Loren."**

"**You always say that Eddie."**

"**I can't tell you enough; I can't forget that day Kelly played your entry song and I heard you; I knew it at that moment that you were going to make it in this business."**

"**You're always so sweet and supportive of everything I do Eddie; I can't thank you enough for all of your help."**

"**You deserve this and so much more."**

**Their eyes met; their attraction was mutual; Eddie couldn't help himself and leaned in to kiss her. Loren kissed him back allowing him to deepen the kiss. After that amazing kiss Loren and Eddie began to date. Fans called them Leddie.**

**A few months later while on stage performing Eddie got down to one knee and asked Loren to marry him. She immediately said yes. **

**Within a few months they were married and this modern Cinderella who had been through so much; was finally happy with her well let's just say Prince Eddie.**

**Yes as every fairytale ever told ends; they lived happily ever after! The End.**

**Thanks everyone; I had this idea and couldn't help but put it on writing; I hope you enjoyed my 2 part one shot…Please review! Hugs everyone!**


End file.
